De lune, de feu et de sang
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: La pièce est glauque. Les murs suintants. Sandor attaché. La flamme de la bougie danse, danse et les pénombres menacent. Mais ce n'est pas du noir dont tu as peur. C'est de ce qu'il cache. OS. Quelques nuances de Sansan (Sansa Stark x Sandor Clegane, Le Limier)


**Note :** Alors alors. Un OS Sansan très très noir. L'idée m'a sautée dans la tête en voyant un magnifique fanart sur Deviantard (je vous mettrai un lien vers l'artiste en bas). Ici, j'explore le personnage de Sandor dans ses peurs, son enfance avec Gregor et ses sentiments envers Sansa. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Excellente lecture.

* * *

 **De lune, de feu et de sang  
** _A Sansan OS **  
**_

* * *

La pièce est sombre, glauque. Les murs semblent gluants et les ombres dansent sur le sol et le plafond, créées par la lampe à huile posée sur le sol. La flamme qui danse au bout de la mèche est hypnotisante.

Sandor se demande quand cette toute petite flamme se transformera en incendie qui le dévorera, bout de peau par bout de peau, lui léchera le visage, lui détruira et le cœur et l'âme et le corps. De longues et grandes flammes qui s'enrouleront autour de ses jambes, mangeront sa chair, mordront ses muscles, pour le réduire à rien, à un cadavre carbonisé. Mourir par le feu, ne restant de lui plus qu'une peau noire, des muscles rabougris, des yeux fondus, il a peur. Il fixe la flamme qui danse dans la pénombre. Ça serait facile de souffler dessus, mais s'il le faisait, il ferait noir. Noir, noir comme dans son cœur, noir et pourri comme le monde. S'il éteint la flammèche, les murs humides se refermeront sur lui et il sera coincé à jamais dans un cachot de désespoir et de terreur.

Quelque chose bouge derrière et Sandor se glace. Il voit la silhouette. Il entend les bruits de pas. Il entend le souffle lourd. Il devine l'éclat cruel des yeux. La peur le fige sur place, ses muscles sont du coton, il ne peut rien faire. Il reste là, bras ballant, le cœur qui bat, qui cherche à s'échapper. Il a envie de vomir d'un coup. La peur pèse sur ses poumons, sa respiration s'accélère, sa vision se brouille.

Il se souvient, il a huit ans à nouveau, caché sous une table avec sa sœur. Il entend ces mêmes bruits de bottes, lourds, lents, menaçants, qui se reprochent, pas à pas, et la voix, la voix qui commençait à devenir grave, la voix gentille :

« Je vais vous trouver... Vous trouver et on va jouer... Vous venez jouer ? »

Il a encore ce réflexe, son souffle qui se fait inaudible, les muscles qui se figent, le corps qui se recroqueville. Se faire tout petit, se cacher, si on se cache, il y a une chance pour qu'il ne nous trouve pas... Sa sœur collée à lui, la chaleur de son corps, deux ans elle a, elle est minuscule et de longs cheveux noirs qui la cachent et elle se presse contre lui, comme lui, figée par la peur. Et ce réflexe, plus petit, fais toi encore plus petit, encore plus silencieux, il va te trouver sinon. Et il entend sa respiration, rapide, à elle et il panique. Il va entendre, il entend toujours, il sait toujours, il les trouve toujours, il faut qu'elle se taise. Il sent encore sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, il sent encore humidité salée de ses larmes qui tombent silencieusement sur ses doigts et ses propres larmes de terreur qui coulent toutes seules et lui brûlent les yeux. C'est pour ça que sa vision se brouille. Il va les trouver, il les trouve toujours. Les bruits de bottes, toujours les mêmes et soudain il est dans la pièce glauque, debout, torse nu et c'est comme une douche froide, c'est un souvenir, il se rappelle. Il les as trouvés, il les a tirés de dessous la table et...et... Et il relève la tête, et il voit, à la lumière vacillante de la flamme qui danse, qui danse, il voit. Il est là, il est en armure, alors que Sandor est torse nu, sans défense, sans armes. Il ne peut rien faire, il ne peut jamais rien faire, l'autre gagne toujours. Il doit accepter, il lui a toujours dit.

« Accepte. Accepte ta faiblesse. Accepte, soumet toi. »

Sa voix. Elle gronde, elle roule comme le tonnerre, elle le fige, le glace. Il est là et ses yeux sont rouges, le transpercent et Sandor pleure des larmes qui dévalent sans bruit car même ses larmes ont appris à être silencieuse quand il est là.

« Petit frère. »

La voix. La voix. La voix. Il veut sortir, il veut courir, il veut voir le soleil. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas comme ça, parce qu'il va le tuer, il va le brûler, il va le rôtir, il va le...le...il va lui faire du mal, et Sandor a peur de la douleur, parce qu'il sait, il a déjà goûté. Il sent l'odeur. L'odeur de la chair qui fond.

« Tu es pathétique. Faible. Père l'a toujours dit. Mère le savait et elle avait honte. »

Non, non, c'est faux, il sait que c'est faux. Sandor est un adulte, il sait que c'est faux, à 27 ans, il sait que c'est faux. Mais si Gregor le dit, c'est que quelque part, ça doit être vrai ?

Il lève les yeux. Son frère est là. Puissant. Invincible. Il est presque beau, nimbé de force. Alors que lui, il est laid, avec sa face brûlée et il est faible, un avorton, chétif et inutile. Il sait.

Puis quelque chose change. Un rai de lumière frappe le feu. Le vrai feu. Sandor ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux, parce qu'une nouvelle flamme est là, et il ne désire rien d'autre que de brûler, que de le toucher.

Elle est là. Peau blanche comme la neige qui recouvre sa maison et son nom, et les cheveux de flammes, qui courent sur ses épaules délicates, qui le consument sans le toucher. Il a besoin d'elle et soudain, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est toujours là, derrière, grand comme une montagne, la Montagne, il est là, derrière Little Bird et la peur, la terreur...

« C'est elle ? »

Non, non, par pitié, s'il te plaît, par pitié...

« Jolie chose. »

Il essaie de se ruer vers eux, de la prendre dans ses bras. S'il la touche, ne l'effleure que serait-ce du bout des doigts, tout ira mieux, Gregor disparaîtra et les ombres s'ouvriront, laisseront passer le soleil ? Il se rue, mais il se rend compte qu'il est attaché. Des menottes. Elles le retiennent au mur suintant. Les chaînes cliquettent. Il se débat, mais rien ne change.

« Jolie chose. »

Gregor, non... non... Il a dit non, déjà supplié non, s'il te plaît, ça n'avait rien changé. Pourquoi, ça changerait maintenant ? Il n'y arrive pas. Mais elle est là, les yeux fermés, comme endormie. Jolie chose, joli oiseau, petit oiseau du Nord, trop belle pour lui, trop belle pour ce monde de merde et elle est là, entre les mains du monstre. Ou alors le monstre c'est lui, pour qu'il n'arrive pas à se libérer, pour qu'il n'arrive pas à la sauver...

Et tout empire. Gregor referme ses bras sur elle. Elle est si petite comparée à lui, dans ses bras immense. S'il serre un tout petit peu, elle se brisera. Mais il ne serre pas. Il étire et la robe part avec. Et son petit oiseau, son adorable amour est nue, nue entre les mains mortelles de son frère et il est attaché et il ne peut rien faire à par regarder, les yeux ouverts et brûlants, les larmes qui coulent. Et Gregor commence à la toucher, seins, ventre, gorge, cuisses, sexe. Il a des mains énormes, calleuses, avec des phalanges carrées et des ongles courts et crasseux et ces mains parcourent Sansa, sa peau de lait, aussi lisse et fragile que de la porcelaine. Elle garde les yeux fermés.

« Regarde bien Sandor. Regarde ce qu'un homme fait. »

La voix, elle roule, elle gronde, elle le réveille. Il hurle, il crie, il pleure, il supplie. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas elle. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est trop tard parce que Gregor la met par terre, à quatre pattes et qu'il peut voir qu'il sort sa queue et il hurle. Et Sansa ouvre les yeux. Ils sont bleus et c'est un feu de glace qui le déchire de part en part. Il entend sa voix. Elle chante doucement la chanson, celle qu'il voulait, Florian et Jonquil.

Mais il n'est pas Florian. Il voudrait. Il voudrait tant être Florian, mais il a une face brûlée et des poignets accrochés au mur. Il ne peut la sauver. Et Gregor la pénètre. Et Sandor hurle. Laisse-la. Laisse-la. Et Sansa pleure, des larmes silencieuses car elle sait aussi que même les larmes doivent être silencieuses, c'est comme ça. Elle ne chante plus. Elle ne connaît plus de chansons, plus maintenant, c'est fini. Et Gregor bouge ses hanches, il peut entendre le bruit humide que son membre fait, il sort, il entre, il sort, il entre et à chaque fois, il croit qu'il va s'arrêter, mais à chaque fois, non, ça n'est jamais terminé, il continu. Il baise Sansa, elle pleure et lui ne bouge pas. Il voit ses seins qui rebondissent, son dos qui s'arque, sa peau qui luit. Il voit la queue de Gregor qui entre, qui sort, brillante de fluide et il voit son sourire, entend son rire.

« Ton précieux oiseau, tu vois. Comme ça que j'en prend soin. »

Il pleure. Il est faible. La voix le clou sur place. L'acier de la cotte de maille s'enfonce dans la chair tendre des cuisses de sa princesse, Gregor referme, crispe ses mains énormes sur les hanches de Sansa, la bouge plus plus vite sur son membre, et soudain, elles sont recouvertes de ses gantelets, pointus, meurtriers, qui se plongent dans la peau blanche, la marque de bleus, de griffures affreuses. Laisse-la. Laisse-la. Sa respiration s'accélère, ses mouvements aussi. Sansa devient une poupée de chiffon sanglotante, à la merci du guerrier, du chevalier, ses seins effleurent violemment le sol sale, son beau visage couvert de larmes plaqué contre le sol, les bras ballants, les jambes tremblantes. Elle ne bouge pas, secouée par Gregor qui entre, sort, baise brutalement, la viole sans pitié. Sandor pleure, pleure et d'un coup, sa joue le brûle. La vieille blessure est rouverte. Elle suinte le sang, le pus et les larmes. Il veut vomir, mais il ne peut pas.

Et Gregor jouit, profondément enfoui dans Sansa, héritière du Nord, jouet des Cleganes. Des longs jets blancs qui se perdent dans le ventre de sa flamme, son ciel bleu, sa neige à lui. La Montagne saisit l'oiseau par les cheveux, les mèches se s'entremêlent avec les doigts d'acier, le dos s'arque en se relevant. Sandor voit la semence qui coule le long de des cuisses. Il rugit. Il va le tuer. Et il se souvient, lui est faible, l'autre invincible. Il n'est pas Florian, ne le sera jamais.

« Alors frère. Une bonne chatte, cette gamine. Les putes du Nord ont le sang chaud, leurs princesses encore plus. »

Laisse-la. Laisse-la. Mais il ne la laisse pas. Ne la lâche pas. Ne le laisse pas lui, ne le lâche jamais, jamais, toujours vainqueur, toujours présent. Et Gregor rit, il rit de voir son frère pleurer, de rage, d'impuissance, de peur, de honte. Il rit de le détruire. Il rit et Sansa pleure des larmes de sang, le même sang qui coule le long de ses longues jambes, qui se mêle à la purée blanche qui coule de son sexe, les deux traînées qui coulent, sortent de son con, rouge et blanche.

« C'est ta faute tu sais. Si seulement tu ne l'avais pas aimé frère, si seulement... »

Et Gregor la tue. Il la tue comme il en a le secret, le don de faire durer la mort, d'arracher petit bout par petit bout la lumière, la chair. Il lui arrache un morceau de ventre et le lui fourre dans la bouche. Le sang coule et de sa bouche et de ses yeux et de son con. Gregor lui fait mâcher sa propre chair et elle bave, des flots de bave qui tourbillonnent hors de sa bouche, des bulles sanglantes. Ses yeux se révulsent, mais elle vit, encore. Il lui avaler, par hoquet, et Sandor a le souffle coupé, le cerveau atrophié, le corps horrifié, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, il ne sait plus, ne reconnaît plus le monde qui l'entoure, il n'y a que Sansa qui se mange elle-même, les yeux bleus qui deviennent rouges, la chair blanche arrachée et Gregor qui l'embrasse, la queue toujours pendante en dehors de braies. Il lui tranche la gorge, lentement, avec ses doigts, lui ouvre un grand sourire rouge et il lui fait boire le sang. Elle n'est plus qu'un cadavre, une fille usée, pleine de semence et de sang et de bave, une outre crevée qui gît sur le sol humide, dans la saleté, éventrée, égorgée. Sandor se rend compte qu'il hurle. Il hurle parce que la pièce a prit feu, ça le dévore et au milieu de l'enfer, un monstre le regarde, les yeux rouges, un rictus, un frère. Les murs se couvrent de vermines, des vers qui grouillent, mangent le cadavre de Sansa, rampent vers lui et un rideau de sang poisseux lui tombe dessus, il pleut du sang, mais ça n'est que du carburant pour les flammes.

« Par ta faute. Si seulement tu avais été capable... »

Et Sandor se réveille, en sueur, se redresse d'un coup dans le noir de sa chambre. Il se lève, il titube, les murs ressemblent à ceux de la pièce. Il trouve la lampe, mais pour l'allumer, il doit craquer le briquet. Un violent frisson le secoue. Il ne peut pas. Il doit voir la lune. Il ouvre la fenêtre et respire à fond l'air de la nuit. Au dessus de lui, le ciel est illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles et par la lune, un croissant argentée. Il y a un vent frai qui fait voler ses cheveux. Sa blessure ne lui fait pas mal. Il laisse la fenêtre ouverte et se rassoit sur son lit. Les draps lui semblent doux. Il regarde ses poignets. Ils sont nus, libres de toutes chaînes. Mais la peur reste là, impossible à faire partir.

Quand il était enfant, avant la brûlure, il cauchemardait à propos de monstres cachés sous son lit et quand il se réveillait, il allait voir Maman. Elle ne le renvoyait jamais dans sa chambre. Il dormait là, bercé contre son sein, en sécurité.

Mais c'est fini. Ce n'est pas sa mère qu'il veut voir. Il ne réfléchit pas, il doit savoir. Il met ses bottes, une cape sombre et sort. Le Donjon Rouge est silencieux. C'est l'heure du loup. L'heure où rien ne bouge, les gardes dorment, les complots somnolent. Il court presque, il connaît le chemin par cœur, pour toute les fois où il l'a parcouru. Mais cette fois, il frappe à la porte. Doucement. Puis plus fort. Rien. Il panique, ouvre, ce n'est pas verrouillé. Stupide Little Bird. Elle est là, dormant à point fermés, blanche dans la lumière de la lune, ses flammes répandues sur l'oreiller, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Vivante. Saine et sauve. Pas de Gregor. Gregor est à l'autre bout du pays, il ne peut rien faire.

Sandor à envie de pleurer. Il s'agenouille près d'elle, lui caresse ses cheveux. Il ne pourra jamais être son Florian, mais il peut au moins essayer. Pour elle, il peut être au moins essayer d'être vraiment lui. Elle ouvre les yeux, orbes bleus, surprise de rencontrer ses yeux à lui, gris comme un jour de tempête, brillants de larmes mal retenus.

-Ser...

-Pas un chevalier...

Sa voix est rauque, enrouée par la peur et le soulagement, le désir et l'amour.

-S'il te plaît, Sansa... Je...

Sa voix se brise. Il a juste besoin de la sentir dans ses bras. Elle s'assoit, n'allume pas la lumière, pas de feu, juste la lune. Parce qu'elle sait. Elle le connaît.

Il se réfugie dans ses bras, niche sa tête, sa face brûlée dans son cou. Il sent qu'elle referme ses bras sur lui, et c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde. Il la serre, fort contre lui, pleure par hoquet dans son cou, les mains dans ses cheveux. Enlacés sur le lit, c'est un moment hors du temps.

-J'en serais capable, Sansa, je te promet, je te promet mon amour, j'en serais capable...

Et même s'il vient d'avouer ce qu'il a caché pendant si longtemps, même s'il commet une trahison envers son roi, même si son armure, l'armure du Limier vient de tomber, il s'en fiche, parce que Sansa lui murmure que tout se passera bien, le serre contre elle, lui caresse les cheveux et finalement, il s'endort là, dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là... murmure Sansa à travers les larmes qu'elle verse pour l'homme brisé qu'elle aime.

* * *

 **Note :** Donne moi ton avis, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en as pensé... Je ne suis pas sûre de cet OS, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce genre.

 _Link artist :_ _.com_


End file.
